


I Know You're Lonely, But I Was There, But You Didn't Care.

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Don't Think About It, Don't Over Think About It [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Break Up, Caring Minho, Crying Thomas, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, They get back together tho, Upset Thomas, jerk gally, jerk newt, sad Thomas, sorta...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative ending of my fic 'Wish It Never Came To This', in this fic, instead of sticking around and trying to make the relationship work, Thomas leave Gally and Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're Lonely, But I Was There, But You Didn't Care.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProngsPotter22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsPotter22/gifts).



> Thank you ProngsPotter22, for the idea and request! sorry it took a while, I hope you enjoy it! :)

He didn't know what to do. He loved Newt and Gally, but he couldn't go on this way. 

He could weigh it out, continue on this path and hope it gets better, or he could leave and give them the opportunity to be happy. 

They deserved to be happy, they didn't need Thomas messing it up for them. 

Thomas sniffled as he stood on the doorstep of his best friend's house, his fist raised to knock, his duffle bag by his feet.

He froze for a moment before letting his arm drop to his side.

'I can't burden my friends like I burdened Newt and Gally.' He thought to himself. 

"Hey Thomas, what are you doing here?" A voice asked behind him.

Thomas jumped at the voice and spun around, meeting Minho's worried face.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was just coming to borrow... Sugar?" He winced at how terrible the lie was.

Minho looked to the bag on the ground and sighed. 

"Come on in, Alby should already be here and Teresa will be home in an hour or two."

Thomas looked to the ground. 

'You shouldn't be bothering your friends.' The thought's made him stop before he entered the door. 

"Everything okay?" Minho asked. 

Thomas looked to him before nodding, entering the house.

"Hey, babe you're home." Alby greeted the Asian male with a rough kiss, not seeing Thomas just yet.

Thomas smiled fondly, wishing he had that.

"Oh-sorry Tom, I didn't see you there. Everything okay?"

Thomas didn't get to answer before Minho started whispering in Alby's ear, making the dark skinned male frown.

"Uh, okay. You can take your stuff to the spare room, you know where it is." He said pointing in the room's direction anyway.  
\--

Thomas woke up the next morning no texts from Newt or Gally on his phone. 

He sighed and chucked the phone in the top draw of the bed side table. 

He walked to the kitchen to find Teresa sitting at the breakfast bench eating toast, and Minho standing across the bench from her, sipping coffee, and moving strands of Teresa's hair behind her ear.

He went to step away, not wanting to intrude on their cute moment, but he ended up knocking into Alby who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Morning, Thomas. Sleep well?" He asked.

Thomas looked back to the moment he had spoiled, they were both smiling at him.

"Yes, thanks. Thanks for letting me stay here. I'm sorry to be a bother." He gulped. 

"Not at all Tom!" Teresa smiled brightly at him.

"Oh and we are going shopping today, Minho and Alby are busy. So it'll just us two!" He grinned excitedly. 

A smile creeped into Thomas' face.  
"Sounds good."  
\--

When Teresa and Thomas got back from shopping, Thomas noticed the familiar car sitting in the drive way. 

His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he gulped. 

Theresa took his hand in her own.  
"It's okay, I promise. I won't let them hurt you, and you know Minho and Alby won't either."

Thomas gave a small nod. 

"Alright! Cmon then!" She urged. 

Thomas took a deep breath as he entered the house. 

Newt was sitting on the lounge crying, Gally by his side. 

Minho was sitting in the individual seat across from theirs, and Alby leant against the archway's frame, both looking pissed.

"Tommy! We were so worr-" Newt stood up ready to run to his boyfriends... Or was it his ex-boyfriend...?

Thomas stood back with a glare on his face.  
"Don't give me that shit Newt." He found the courage to say.

"Bet you didn't even know I was gone." He continued.

"Of course we did. We spent the night looking-"

"You spent the night looking, but you didn't even bother to ring me?" He scoffed.

Gally and Newt looked to each other and said at the same time..  
"You didn't try to ring him?!" They screeched.

"Why don't you just leave." The brunette glared. 

"Tommy, please." 

"We're sorry, okay. Let's just go home and we'll talk about it there" Gally spoke up. 

"No! I-" Thomas paused. 

'Maybe you should, you're obviously bothering the others by being here, that's why they rang Newt and Gally to come get you.'

Thomas frowned and nodded.  
"Fine." Was all he said before going to the room he had had slept in to grab his clothes and phone (which now has several missed calls and messages).

He said a quick thanks to Minho and Alby for letting him stay with them, and gave Teresa a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks for today, it was fun."

Teresa nodded. 

Thomas ignored the other two males and walked swiftly outside, climbing into the car and sat there waiting for the others to get in.  
\---

"I can't forgive you just like that! It hurt, Newt!" Thomas yelled, pacing back and forth.

"I know. I know, Tommy. And I'm sorry. But we'll make it up to you, we promise." Newt was close to begging on his knees for forgiveness. 

Gally stood up letting out a sigh.  
"Give us a week, if we can woo you in that time, you stay. And if not... You know where the door is." It pained him to suggest it, but his best intentions were for Thomas.

"Gally you can't-" Newt tried to argue.

"Deal." Thomas butted in.  
"One week."

Newt and Gally gave a relieved smile.  
They could do this...

And they did, they had Thomas by their side again within the week, it will take some time for him to forgive them, but he will, eventually... He still loved them after all...


End file.
